


To tylko dziecko

by Lycoris_Caldwelli



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types, Young Avengers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Protective Thor, Self-Challenge!, Tony Being Tony, Young Love
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoris_Caldwelli/pseuds/Lycoris_Caldwelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wszystko wskazuje na to, że Loki po raz kolejny upozorował swoją śmierć. Gdy tylko prawda wychodzi na jaw, jego tropem ruszają agenci TARCZY, Avengers i Sif - a każdy liczy na to, że jako pierwszy dopadnie Kłamcę.</p><p>Ale czy aby na pewno jest to prawda?</p><p>Self-Challenge! Zamierzam wrzucać rozdziały codziennie :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

Od momentu, w którym TARCZA przeszła do sektora prywatnego, prosto pod skrzydła Tony’ego Starka (a raczej Pepper Potts), Fury bardzo rzadko kontaktował się z Coulsonem. Robił to tylko i wyłącznie w sytuacjach, które groziły wybuchem kolejnej wojny.

Tak było również w tym przypadku.

\- Loki żyje – usłyszał Phil dokładnie w chwili, gdy przyłożył telefon do ucha.

\- To niemożliwe – odparł, upewniając się, że był sam w gabinecie. Melinda May wciąż nie pozbyła się irytującego nawyku sprawdzania co chwilę, czy aby na pewno nie oszalał. – Przecież wszyscy widzieliśmy jego śmierć.

\- Wszyscy doszliśmy też do wniosku, że umarł zbyt łatwo.

To prawda. Chociaż Coulson na własne oczy widział, jak ciało Lokiego rozpada się w drobny pył, nigdy nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że coś poszło nie tak. „Zbyt łatwo”. Zupełnie jakby Kłamca sobie odpuścił. W ostatniej chwili, nim jego twarz do reszty się spopieliła, można było nawet dostrzec na niej uśmiech.

Tacy jak on zawsze mają w zanadrzu plan awaryjny. Najwidoczniej tak było również w tym przypadku.

\- Gdzie ostatni raz go widziano? – zapytał Coulson, nie zastanawiając się nawet nad tym, skąd Fury brał te wszystkie informacje.

\- W Paryżu. – Zawahał się chwilę.

\- Tak, sir?

\- Nie daj się zwieść temu, jak wygląda. To mistrz kłamstw i iluzji. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że po ostatniej akcji jest mocno osłabiony, dlatego musicie złapać go teraz, zanim zdąży się pozbierać.

\- Oczywiście, sir.

Coulson nie potrzebował żadnych dodatkowych instrukcji i Fury doskonale o tym wiedział. Nim zdążyło przebrzmieć ostatnie słowo, z telefonu dobiegał już głuchy odgłos przerwanego połączenia.

\- Phil? – ciche pytanie padło od strony drzwi do gabinetu.

Przywołał na twarz swój służbowy uśmiech, ale pod stołem wbił mocno palce w kolana. Myśl o ponownym spotkaniu z tym, który zadał mu śmiertelny cios zawsze wywoływała u niego dziwną furię, połączoną z przejmującym, pierwotnym strachem.

\- Melindo, zwołaj ekipę. Loki wrócił.

Zmierzyła go przenikliwym spojrzeniem czarnych oczu. Doskonale widział kryjący się w nich niemy osąd. Oszalał czy nie? Można mu zaufać, czy też lepiej zostawić w siedzibie? Mówił prawdę, czy postanowił walczyć z wiatrakami?

W końcu May kiwnęła głową i wyszła. Zdał test. Cholerny sprawdzian, który musiał pisać co dziennie od opuszczenia TAITHI.

Emocje wciąż skrywał za uśmiechem. Niektórzy agenci woleli być bez przerwy poważni, uważali to za bardziej profesjonalne. Coulson nie należał do nich. Wolał uśmiech. Cholernie sztuczny uśmiech, zupełnie inny od tego, który rozkwitał na jego twarzy gdy słuchał przejmującego dźwięku wiolonczeli.

W Akademii uczono ich, że nie powinni kierować się chęcią zemsty wobec tych, którzy próbowali ich zabić. Powoli zaczynało do niego docierać, iż nigdy tak naprawdę nie przyswoił sobie tej lekcji.

Wszystko dlatego, że chociaż żył, musiał pozostać martwy.

Powoli otworzył szufladę i zerknął na ukryte w niej zdjęcie. Drobna twarz wzniesiona ku niebu w ekstatycznym uniesieniu. Delikatne dłonie z zaskakującą siłą napierające smyczkiem na struny.

Kluczowe słowa tak nieopatrznie wypowiedziane przez Fury’ego. Loki był słaby. Cokolwiek zrobił, najwyraźniej wyczerpał ogromne pokłady swojej mocy i chwilowo był tak bezbronny, że musiał kryć się za wyjątkowo żałosną iluzją.

Uśmiech Coulsona nawet nie drgnął, gdy ruszył na spotkanie ze swoimi agentami.


	2. II

Spokój ostatnich kilku tygodni wręcz przytłaczał Sif swoją monotonią. Może właśnie dlatego z radością przyjęła rozkaz Odyna, aby natychmiast stawiła się w komnacie Heimdalla. Nie, żeby wykonywanie rozkazów Odyna sprawiało jej jakąkolwiek przyjemność. Już nie. Po prostu liczyła na cokolwiek, co oderwie ją od wyniszczającej bezczynności.

\- Mój panie – powitała go, przyklękając.

Gdyby Wszechojciec poświęcił jej choć odrobinę uwagi, zapewne od razu zorientował się, że w głosie Sif brakowało dawnej pokory. Najwyraźniej jednak to, co miał mu do pokazania Heimdall było bardziej absorbujące, niż rozterki zwykłego żołnierza.

\- Powstań, Sif. Mam dla ciebie zadanie.

\- Mój miecz jest zawsze do twojej dyspozycji, panie.

Miecz, owszem. Ale nic więcej.

\- Loki żyje.

W głosie władcy Asgardu próżno było szukać radości, a przecież mówił o swoim synu. Albo raczej o tym, któremu przez lata wmawiał, że jest jego synem. Sif mimowolnie zacisnęła dłonie w pięści. A podobno to Loki był księciem kłamstw!

\- Wszyscy widzieliśmy jego śmierć – odpowiedziała z udawanym spokojem. Sama również należała do tych, którzy mieli przyjemność zobaczyć tamto przestawienie. Tym, co najbardziej utkwiło jej w pamięci, był pełen ulgi uśmiech, który rozjaśnił twarz Lokiego, nim całe jego ciało rozpadło się w pył. Pamiętała również słowa, które rozległy się w jej głowie dokładnie w tym samym momencie.

\- Heimdall widział go w Midgardzie.

\- Panie… - zaczął nieśmiało Strażnik Asgardu, ale Odyn szybko go uciszył.

\- Ani słowa, stary przyjacielu. Możemy już nigdy nie mieć takiej okazji. Sif – przeniósł spojrzenie na wojowniczkę – chciałbym, byś go pojmała i doprowadziła przed moje oblicze. Najlepiej żywego, ale jeśli ci się nie uda… - znacząco zawiesił głos.

Cóż za wyrozumiałość!

\- Rozumiem.

Nie rozumiała. Ani trochę. Czy Odyn naprawdę nie rozumiał, że jedyną osobą, która ponosiła winę za czyny Lokiego, był on sam, władca Asgardu? Nie wiedziała, kiedy spłynęło na nią to oświecenie, ale pojęła, że ona i Loki w gruncie rzeczy niczym się nie różnili.

Loki wymyślał coraz to nowe intrygi, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę ojca.

Sif wybierała się na coraz bardziej zuchwałe wyprawy wojenne, aby przekonać Thora, że jako jedyna może spędzić resztę życia u jego boku.

Oboje ponieśli klęskę.

A Odyn doskonale wiedział o ich staraniach i bezustannie podsycał płonący w nich ogień. Lokiemu bez przerwy powtarzał, że obaj jego synowie mają szanse na tron Asgardu, Sif natomiast utwierdzał w przekonaniu, iż byłaby wymarzoną małżonką dla Thora.

\- Przyrzekam, panie, odnaleźć Lokiego.

\- Wiedziałem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć – ucieszył się Odyn, po czym kiwnął głową Heimdallowi i opuścił jego komnatę.

\- Chcesz wyruszyć od razu? – zapytał Strażnik Asgardu, gdy tylko ucichły kroki Wszechojca.

\- Wyruszę, jak tylko powiesz mi, czego powinnam się spodziewać – odparła, pozwalając sobie na lekki uśmiech.

\- Odyn zabronił mi o tym mówić – wyznał niechętnie Heimdall i zmarszczył brwi. – Ale nie złamię jego rozkazu mówiąc, że ucieszyłem się na widok tego małego psotnika.

Sif przechyliła głowę i z niedowierzaniem przyglądała się uśmiechowi na twarzy Heimdalla. Ile to lat minęło, odkąd ostatnio nazwał Lokiego „małym psotnikiem”? Czyżby zamierzał w ten sposób dać jej coś do zrozumienia?

Kolejne elementy układanki zaczęły trafiać na swoje miejsce.

„Czy wybrałabyś śmierć, gdybyś mogła zacząć wszystko od nowa?”

Tak, musiała koniecznie odnaleźć Lokiego.


	3. III

Kilka ostatnich tygodni było podejrzanie spokojnych. To znaczy – nie „spokojnych, spokojnych”, ale poza przepychankami z Wrecking Crew, żołnierzami Hydry i kilkoma innymi ekipami, Avengers nie mieli w sumie nic do roboty, więc generalnie określenie "spokojne" było jedynym pasującym. Nie, żeby Tony narzekał. Ale zaczynało mu się odrobinę nudzić.

Nudę spotęgowała świeżuteńka plotka o zaręczynach Pepper.

Zerwali ze sobą tylko miesiąc wcześniej, a ona już znalazła sobie kogoś innego? Nie, nie tylko znalazła! Postanowiła związać się z nim na resztę życia! O czym w ogóle mogła rozmawiać z tym włoskim aktorzyną, którego imienia Tony nie miał zamiaru kiedykolwiek zapamiętać?

Ach, no tak. Pławikoniki, ukwiały i inne morskie ogórki. Bo przecież nic nie jest tak ważne, jak ochrona oceanicznej flory i fauny!

Ej, to przecież genialny patent! Jak następnym razem jacyś galaktyczni najeźdźcy będą próbowali zniszczyć Ziemię, zamiast z nimi walczyć, Avengers po prostu pokarzą im rafę koralową i wezmą ich na litość!

Potrząsnął głową, by przegonić te absurdalne myśli i potarł zmęczone oczy. Coraz więcej czasu spędzał w warsztacie i prawie całkowicie stracił już poczucie czasu. Nie miał absolutnie zielonego pojęcia ani jaki był dzień, ani nawet kiedy ostatnio porządnie się wyspał. Teraz, gdy wiedział już, że Pepper na pewno nie wróci, będzie jeszcze gorzej…

Powoli wstał i ruszył na górę, do jadalni. Jeśli szczęście mu sprzyjało zastanie resztę ekipy jedzącą coś, co zaakceptuje jego biedny żołądek. Jeśli nie będzie miał szczęścia – i tak znajdzie w kuchni jakieś żarcie. Nie rozumiał wprawdzie, na jakiej zasadzie to działało, ale w Avengers Tower można było najeść się do syta o każdej porze.

Żeby było zabawniej, ktoś zostawiał czasem jedzenie specjalnie dla Tony’ego – kawałki pizzy podpisane sosem, muffinki z literkami czy inne równie rozczulające smakołyki, o których nie mógł nawet marzyć, gdy jeszcze był z Pepper.

Gdy tylko wydostał się na górę, skupiły się na nim współczujące spojrzenia pozostałych Mścicieli. Musiał trafić na piątkowy wieczór, bo zgodnie z ich nową tradycją, szykowali się do oglądania filmu z listy Steve’a i obżerania się pizzą. Udając, że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku, Tony sięgnął do najbliższego otwartego kartonu i wyciągnął sobie kawałek.

Boże, dlaczego wcześniej nie zauważył, że jego żołądek z głodu sam zaczął się trawić?

\- Co tam, ludzie? – zapytał z pełnymi ustami. Wciąż patrzyli na niego, jakby miał się zaraz rozpaść, czyli pewnie wiedzieli już o zaręczynach. Cholera. – Co oglądamy?

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego Steve powoli podniósł się z kanapy i ruszył w jego stronę. Było źle. Cholernie, cholernie źle.

\- Znowu zrobiłem coś nie tak? – zapytał Tony, przełykając szybko. Odłożył pizzę na bok i spróbował zasłonić się dłońmi. Wiedział, że przeciwko Kapitanowi to marna ochrona, ale i tak wolał spróbować. – Jeśli tak, to naprawdę przepraszam, ale…

Pozostałą część zdania mówił już prosto w ramię Steve’a. Pierwszy raz od jakiegoś miesiąca Tony poczuł się cudownie. Zawsze wydawało mu się, że Rogers był koszmarnie sztywny. Wielokrotnie powtarzał Nat, że najpierw powinna jaśnie Kapoitanowi wyjąć kij od szczotki z tyłka, a dopiero potem zacząć swatać, ale najwyraźniej od samego początku się mylił.

Taki chyba miał być materac, na którym kazał Tony’emu spać jego lekarz; twardy, ale idealnie dopasowujący się do ciała i ze specjalna warstwą termoaktywną… te palce, cudownie rozczesujące mu włosy też powinny być w komplecie. I jeszcze żeby pachniał równie genialnie!

Zanim Stark zdołał do końca się otrząsnąć, poczuł, że ktoś obejmuje go od tyłu. Kątem oka dostrzegł rękaw żółtej koszuli Bruce’a. Zaraz potem błysnęły mu płomienne włosy Natashy.

Choć z każdą chwilą oddychanie przychodziło mu coraz trudniej, a cała ta sytuacja zaczynała robić się co najmniej absurdalna, Tony nie narzekał. W końcu i tak nie miał szans na uwolnienie się z morderczych kleszczy prawie wszystkich herosów aktualnie przebywających na Ziemi.

\- V for Vendetta – zaśmiał się Steve, jak gdyby nigdy nic odpowiadając na wcześniejsze pytanie Tony’ego.

Reszta chyba uznała to za sygnał, by dać Starkowi spokój.

\- Uwielbiam ten film – oznajmił z szerokim uśmiechem dokładnie w momencie, w którym rozdzwonił się ich oficjalny superbohaterski komunikator.

Prawie udało mu się przekonać wszystkich, że wcale nie jest zawiedziony takim obrotem sytuacji. Ale może to nawet lepiej, że nikt nie dał się nabrać – na pocieszenie Steve zmierzwił mu włosy, a Nat sprezentowała całusa w policzek.

\- To coś ważnego, Jarvis? – zapytał Clint. – Bo mamy tu dość naglące wezwanie od pewnego jegomościa w masce.

\- Czy mam przekazać pannie Lewis…

\- Nie, nie! – zawołał szybko Thor i na holograficznym ekranie pojawiła się szeroko uśmiechnięta twarz Darcy.

\- Czy mi się wydaje, czy zrobiliście imprezę i nie wysłaliście mi zaproszenia? – zapytała, unosząc wymownie brew.

\- Do tej pory nie potrzebowałaś zaproszenia, żeby nas nachodzić – zauważył Tony, na co dziewczyna zaśmiała się głośno.

\- W sumie racja. Co, Jane? – krzyknęła, oglądając się przez ramię. – No wiem, wiem! Jane kazała mi wam coś przekazać.

Uwadze Tony’ego nie umknęło pełne troski spojrzenie, jakie posłała Thorowi. Sama wzmianka o Jane potrafiła wywołać u niego napad melancholii, teraz jednak trzymał się całkiem nieźle.

\- Co takiego, Darcy? – zapytał Thor. Zawczasu zmarszczył brwi, gotowy na złe nowiny.

\- W sumie to jesteśmy na wakacjach w Paryżu i tłumaczyłam Jane, że to wakacje i cały ten sprzęt ma zostawić w biurze, ale ona się uparła go zabrać, chociaż teraz tak sobie myślę, że to nawet lepiej, że go wzięła…

\- Darcy, do rzeczy – ponaglił ją Stark. Jej urocze trajkotanie było jak miód na jego uszy, ale nie w momencie, gdy miała ich poczęstować czymś porażająco nieprzyjemnym.

\- Ktoś z Asgardu też chyba sobie zrobił wakacje – skwitowała, wzruszając ramionami. – Odczyty są słabe, ale wyraźne.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Thora, który uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście.

\- Ojciec nie wspominał, że kogoś przyśle – zaczął pojednawczym tonem, po czym jego twarz zbladła, gdy zrozumiał, co to mogło oznaczać. – Loki – szepnął i rzucił się biegiem go swojego pokoju.

\- Nie jesteście źli, że powiedziałam to przy nim?

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie, Darcy – zapewnił ją szybko Steve, po czym zwrócił się do reszty Mścicieli: - Chyba mamy bardziej naglące problemy niż wieczór filmowy.


	4. IV

Steve zdołał zatrzymać Thora, nim ten wybiegł z Avengers Tower. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że w przypadku Lokiego należało podjąć jak najszybsze działania. Z drugiej jednak strony, każda nieprzemyślana decyzja błyskawicznie obróci się na ich niekorzyść.

\- Zanim polecisz do Paryża, chciałbym ustalić z wami wszystkimi kilka spraw – oznajmił Rogers, dając znać reszcie, aby rozsiedli się w salonie. – To zajmie tylko chwilę, a może nam potem wiele rzeczy ułatwić.

\- Jeśli szukasz kogoś, kto byłby gotów ukręcić łeb temu skur… - zaczął Clint, ale Tony wszedł mu w słowo:

\- Chyba nie to Kapitan chciał z nami omówić.

Steve spojrzał na niego z nieskrywaną wdzięcznością. Zawsze był pełen podziwu dla niezwykłego geniuszu Tony’ego Starka, ale ostatnimi czasy zaczął go podziwiać również za inne cechy. Jak chociażby za zadziwiające wyczucie – gdyby nie przerwał Clintowi, nie udałoby im się powstrzymać Thora przed wymierzeniem sprawiedliwości.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy napadanie na Lokiego to dobry pomysł – przyznał Rogers.

\- Mówisz poważnie? – zdziwił się Barton.

\- Najpierw powinniśmy się dowiedzieć co zamierza i kogo już zdążył wciągnąć do swojego planu – odparł Stark, jak zwykle błyskawicznie podchwytując tok rozumowania Steve’a.

\- Czy to znaczy, że nie zamierzacie go skrzywdzić? – zapytał Thor z nadzieją w głosie. Choć z nich wszystkich najlepiej znał Lokiego, wciąż łudził się, że gdzieś w sercu Kłamcy kryło się dobro. Co gorsza właśnie fakt, że Odinson tak dobrze go znał, sprawiał, że Rogers znów zamierzał dać Lokiemu cień szansy.

\- Na razie nie. Ale jeśli planuje coś złego – będziemy zmuszeni.

\- Więc kto po niego poleci? – spytała Nat, a w jej głosie dało się wychwycić dyskretną groźbę.

\- Wydaje mi się, że Thor i Wanda najlepiej poradzą sobie z tym zadaniem – zaproponował Steve. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu nie usłyszał żadnych sprzeciwów.

\- Jeśli uda mi się wyczuć jakąś podejrzaną magię od razu do was zadzwonię – obiecała Scarlet Witch.

\- Poproś o pomoc Foster – doradził Tony. – Może pójdzie nam szybciej, jak zsynchronizujemy nasz sprzęt z tym ich.

\- Dobry pomysł – przytaknęła dziewczyna, by już po chwili odlecieć razem z Thorem.

Stark ruszył wolnym krokiem w stronę swojego warsztatu, a z jego dziwnego ociągania Steve szybko wywnioskował, że zostało między nimi jeszcze kilka spraw do obgadania. Podszedł dyskretnie do Tony’ego, choć i tak doskonale wiedział, iż nie umknęło to uwadze Nat.

\- Naprawdę chcesz dać mu szansę? – zapytał brunet, gdy tylko znaleźli się w pracowni, sam na sam ze zgarniętym po drodze kartonem z pizzą.

\- Każdy zasługuje na szansę.

\- Ja też?

Steve spojrzał na niego, nie bardzo rozumiejąc aluzję.

\- Na początku naszej znajomości miałeś do mnie dość… sceptyczne nastawienie.

\- To nie tak – zaśmiał się Rogers, ledwie ukrywając zakłopotanie. – Po prostu miałem wobec ciebie trochę większe oczekiwania.

\- Potraktuję to jako komplement – odparł Tony i poczęstował go jednym ze swoich najbardziej zniewalających uśmiechów.

\- Powinniśmy skontaktować się z TARCZĄ? – Steve zmienił szybko temat. Zawsze obawiał się dwuznacznych sytuacji, do których prowadziły rozmowy ze Starkiem.

\- Tak ci tęskno do Coulsona?

\- Tony, wiesz przecież…

\- Tak, wiem, że świata poza mną nie widzisz, a z Coulsonem rozmawiasz tylko, żeby wzbudzić we mnie zazdrość.

Steve przewrócił oczami, ale po prostu nie mógł się nie roześmiać.


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam, że wczoraj nie było rozdziału, ale jak tylko wróciłam do domu to zasnęłam :(

Loke zawsze wiedział, że daleko mu do normalności, ale ostatnimi czasy zaczął zaskakiwać sam siebie. Gdy rok wcześniej uciekł z sierocińca nie przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek chciałby tam wrócić. Zapewne ani pracujące tam kobiety, ani inne dzieci nie zdołałyby mu pomóc, ale przynajmniej mógłby porozmawiać z kimś innym, niż z tajemniczym mężczyzną zamieszkującym jego umysł.

Jeśli istniało jakieś logiczne wyjaśnienie, dla którego Loke niemal przez cały czas słyszał dziwny głos, to chłopiec na pewno go nie znał. Myśli, że oszalał, zwyczajnie nie mógł zaakceptować. Wolał utwierdzać się w przekonaniu, że ktoś postanowił zamieszkać w jego umyśle.

\- _Spójrz na tych wszystkich ludzi –_ rozkazał mu głos. – _Czy nie są zabawni gdy tak pędzą przed siebie, święcie przekonani, że nie ma nic ważniejszego niż to, co teraz robią?_

\- Może dla nich właśnie to, co robią, jest ważne – odparował Loke, starając się nie patrzeć na wystawy mijanych sklepów.

Już jakiś czas temu zauważył, że jego odbicie przedstawia zupełnie innego człowieka. Co gorsza – mężczyzna z odbicia wcale nie wyglądał na miłego. Inteligentnego, owszem, ale na pewno nie miłego. W jego zielonych oczach krył się ledwie powstrzymywany gniew i żądza zemsty, które przerażały Loke’a.

\- _Tak uważasz?_

 _-_ Lepsze to, co oni robią, niż to, co robisz ty.

Mężczyzna roześmiał się. Mieszkał w umyśle Loke’a już od kilku tygodni, a do tej pory nie raczył nawet wyjaśnić przyczyn swojej wizyty. Chłopiec powoli zaczynał dochodzić do wniosku, że w jego głowie działo się coś znacznie bardziej doniosłego, niż kiedykolwiek przypuszczał.

\- Nie żartowałem – obruszył się. – Naprawdę chcę wiedzieć, co takiego robisz w mojej głowie.

\- _Czy to nie oczywiste? Próbuję dostosować ją do moich potrzeb._

Loke’owi omal nie wypadły z rąk wszystkie z trudem ukradzione portfele i telefony.

\- Co masz na myśli? – spytał, ledwie powstrzymując narastające w nim przerażenie.

\- _To, że już niedługo to ciało będzie należało do mnie. Teraz mamy jednak ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia. Widzisz tych ludzi ubranych na czarno?_

Chłopiec rozejrzał się. Kątem oka rzeczywiście dostrzegł kilka osób ewidentnie rozglądających się za kimś w tłumie roześmianych i odrobinę zmęczonych turystów. Gdyby nie głos zapewne nie zwróciłby na nich uwagi. Nie potrafił wyjaśnić dlaczego ich obecność wywołała u niego niepokój – po prostu od razu zrozumiał, że szukali właśnie jego i powinien jak najszybciej zniknąć.

Na szczęście akurat w znikaniu był mistrzem.

Naciągnął na głowę kaptur swojej zielonej bluzy i przygarbił lekko ramiona, po czym wymknął się w boczną uliczkę. Nikt nie znał tak dobrze zakamarków Paryża jak Loke. Wielokrotnie chował się w nich przed policją i jeszcze nigdy nie został pochwycony. Może miał z tym coś wspólnego fakt, że kamery bardzo dziwnie reagowały na bliskość Loke’a i zazwyczaj w ogóle go nie chwytały albo obraz zaczynał śnieżyć, dopóki chłopiec nie znalazł się poza zasięgiem.

Miał nadzieję, że i tym razem ta sztuczka w zupełności wystarczy.


	6. VI

Okrutne dzieciństwo w domach dziecka i rodzinach zastępczych bardzo szybko pozwoliło Skye na odnalezienie swojego niebywałego talentu do poruszania się w wirtualnej sieci. Właśnie ten talent był jedną z bardzo niewielu rzeczy, z których była naprawdę dumna (zaraz obok przynależenia do tajnej grupy agentów Coulsona).

Dlatego właśnie, gdy natrafiła na dziwną barierę wokół człowieka, którego obecnie ścigali, poczuła się zupełnie jak ptak bez skrzydeł. Jak Thor bez swojego młota, jak Kapitan Ameryka bez tarczy. Niby wszystko było ok, a jednak czegoś brakowało.

\- I jak? – spytała Simmons. Drobna dziewczyna miała sine i opuchnięte powieki. Ona również natrafiła na mur nie do przebicia.

\- Nic. Wciąż nie udało mi się przebić przez te zakłócenia. A co u ciebie?

\- Drugi dzień męczę się z tym samym odciskiem palca. Nie jestem w stanie go zeskanować. Zupełnie jakbym próbowała zrobić zdjęcie duchowi.

Skye potrząsnęła bezradnie głową. Dalsza praca zdawała się nie mieć sensu. Poważnie zastanawiała się nad tym, aby zacząć biegać po mieście razem z May. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że sukcesy pragmatycznej Azjatki będą absolutnie jedynymi, jakie uda im się odnieść.

Jakby wyczuwając, że ktoś o niej myśli, Melinda wślizgnęła się do pokoju Skye i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi. Jemma spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem.

\- To dziecko – rzuciła May.

\- Słucham? – bąknęła Skye. – Jakie dziecko?

\- Loki, którego ścigamy, jest zwykłym dzieckiem. I to bardzo, bardzo przerażonym.

Jemma zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Coulson powiedział, że Loki będzie próbował oszukać nas swoimi iluzjami, więc może… - zaczęła, ale May weszła jej w słowo.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to była iluzja. Gdyby naprawdę chciał zmienić swój wygląd, zrobiłby to ponownie, gdy tylko go zdemaskowaliśmy.

\- Myślisz, że Loki wykorzystuje dziecko, abyśmy mieli się czym zająć? – zapytała Skye. Zapoznała się z raportem agenta Bartona o manipulacjach, do jakich zdolny był Kłamca i myślała, że przygotowała się na wszystko. Do głowy jej jednak nie przyszło, że Loki postanowi posłużyć się dzieckiem. Wydało jej się to zbyt nieludzkie, nawet jak na niego.

\- Nie wiem – odparła agentka May po chwili wahania. – Zbyt wiele rzeczy nie ma sensu. Jeśli chłopiec jest tylko podstawionym pionkiem to jakim cudem potrafi używać magii?

\- Może to jego syn? – zażartowała Skye, ale żadna z nich się nie zaśmiała.

Milczenie przerwał im komunikat Coulsona dobiegający z wszystkich głośników.

\- Zwołuję zebranie. Za pięć minut. Obecność obowiązkowa.

\- Coś się stało? – Skye spojrzała niepewnie na May, ale Azjatka pokręciła głową i szybko się ulotniła.

Nie trzeba było długo znać Coulsona, aby zrozumieć, że nie należał on do ludzi, którzy obnoszą się ze swoimi emocjami. Wiecznie wyposażony w markowy uśmiech zdawał się wzorem uczuciowej wstrzemięźliwości. Tym razem jednak Skye bez większych problemów wychwyciła w jego głosie dyskretną nutkę gniewu. Zupełnie jakby ktoś właśnie pokrzyżował mu plany.

Gdy tylko weszła do sali obrad, szybko zrozumiała, skąd wzięła się irytacja jej przełożonego.

Przy ogromnym stole stała Sif z wyjątkowo grobową miną, jednoznacznie sugerującą, w jakiej sprawie przybyła na Ziemię.

Sprawę Lokiego przejmował Asgard.


	7. VII

Jane Foster nie do końca wiedziała, jak powinna zachować się w obecności Thora. Choć zerwała z nim całe wieki temu, na jego widok wciąż odczuwała dziwne, wszechogarniające podniecenie. Nie mogła jednak przestać się zastanawiać, czy nordycki bóg wywoływał taką reakcję tylko u niej, czy też bezczelnie (choć niewykluczone, iż zupełnie nieświadomie) oddziaływał na wszystkie otaczające go kobiety.

\- Nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić, ale nasz sprzęt… - zaczęła, ale Darcy weszła jej w słowo.

\- On totalnie zwariował! – krzyknęła. – Wszystkie parametry są z kosmosu. Bez urazy – rzuciła w stronę Thora.

\- Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby Loki nauczył się oszukiwać waszą magię – odparł Thor  z dziwnym smutkiem w głosie.

Jane nie musiała wciąż go kochać, aby naprawdę mu współczuć. Uczucie, które łączyło go z Lokim było czymś zupełnie bezprecedensowym – czy jakichkolwiek dwoje innych ludzi w całym wszechświecie łączyły tak głębokie miłość, nienawiść, żal, smutek, przyjaźń i zazdrość?

\- Dzięki wsparciu pana Starka jesteśmy w stanie przynajmniej śledzić te zaburzenia. Na pewno go znajdziemy. – Mimowolnie postanowiła pocieszyć swojego byłego chłopaka, na co ten posłał jej pełen wdzięczności uśmiech, od którego niemal zakręciło się jej w głowie.

\- Czyli wiecie mniej więcej gdzie on jest? – zapytała Wanda.

\- Wszystko wskazuje na to, że chce uciec na południe Francji – odparła Jane.

\- Czy mogłabyś powiedzieć mu, że nie musi uciekać? – Thor zwrócił się do Scarlet Witch z błagalnym spojrzeniem zbitego szczeniaczka.

\- Mogę, ale nie obiecuję, że cokolwiek z tego wyjdzie.

Darcy i Jane pomogły jej zrobić miejsce na środku maleńkiego hotelowego pokoiku. Magia Wandy zawsze potrzebowała przestrzeni; choć niezwykle przydatna, potrafiła też być przerażająco destrukcyjna, gdy dziewczyna choć odrobinę straciła nad nią kontrolę.

Maximoff usiadła na kremowym dywaniku i rozłożyła dłonie, aby umożliwić jak najlepszy przepływ mocy.

\- Loki… - zaczęła szeptać. – Loki… Loki… Loki…

Pozostali przyglądali się jej z napięciem. Prawdopodobieństwo, że Loki odpowie na wołanie Wandy było niewielkie, ale zawsze lepiej spróbować.

\- Loki… Loki… Loki…

\- KIM JESTEŚ?! – pytanie było tak głośne, że usłyszeli je wszyscy, a biedna Maxmoff aż złapała się za głowę i jęknęła z bólu.

\- Loki? – zapytała słabym głosem. – To ja, Scarlet Witch…

\- NIE! – padła gwałtowna, pełna przerażenia odpowiedź. – WYJDŹ! WYJDŹ!

\- Loki, nie chcemy cię skrzywdzić…

\- POMOCY! NIE! NIE! BŁAGAM!

\- Loki! – jęknął Thor, nie zbliżył się jednak do Wandy, wiedząc doskonale, że nawet najdrobniejszy kontakt fizyczny mógł sprawić, iż Maimoff zupełnie straci nad sobą kontrolę.

Przez dłuższą chwilę nic się nie działo. Scarlet Witch drżała mocno, a spod jej zaciśniętych powiek zaczęły sączyć się łzy. Potrząsnęła głową, zupełnie jakby opędzała się od jakichś natrętnych myśli. Nie trzeba było znać się na magii, aby wiedzieć, że coś poszło nie tak.

Nagle tafla wiszącego obok drzwi do łazienki lustra zafalowała i ukazała się  w nim znajoma postać.

Albo raczej postać pozornie znajoma.

Sięgające ramion czarne włosy i jadowicie zielone oczy mogły należeć tylko do jednej osoby, ale twarz… Twarz była stanowczo zbyt młoda, niewinna i delikatna. Dopiero po chwili Jane uświadomiła sobie, co takiego się jej nie zgadzało – patrzyła na dziecko.

\- Loki? – Thor podszedł nieśmiało do lustra.

Chłopiec z przerażeniem pokręcił głową.

\- Nie wołaj go, proszę… - wymamrotał, po czym po jego drobnej twarzy rozlał się grymas bólu, błyskawicznie zastąpiony innym, pełnym wyższości i dumy. – Ach, czyż to nie mój kochany braciszek? – zapytał chłopiec nienaturalnie dojrzałym głosem. – Jak ci się podoba moje nowe ciało?

\- Jeśli zrobisz krzywdę temu chłopcu… – zaczął Thor, ale Loki przerwał mu ze śmiechem.

\- Nic nie rozumiesz. To _naprawdę_ moje ciało. Ciało, które powołałem do życia już dawno temu, aby… - Urwał nagle i znów skrzywił się z bólu. – Stworzyłem je, aby zacząć… zacząć od nowa.

Zamilkł i obraz w lustrze zaczął się rozmazywać. Nim jednak stracili Lokiego z oczu zobaczyli jeszcze jak chłopiec łapie się za głowę i otwiera usta do niemal agonalnego krzyku.

Cokolwiek się z nim działo, na pewno nie było to nic dobrego.


	8. VIII

\- Wcale nie musisz tego robić – zauważył bezczelnie Tony Stark, mając nadzieję, że Rogers jednak się z nim zgodzi. – Nikt nie każe ci przecież informować Coulsona o czymkolwiek. On też nie dzwoni do nas…

\- Tony.

Ach, to jego cholerne „Tony”! W tym pojedynczym westchnieniu Steve potrafił zamknąć tyle emocji, że Stark przez dłuższą chwilę mógł tylko patrzeć na niego z wyrzutem. Przez chwilę wystarczająco długą, aby Steve zdążył polecić Jarvisowi połączyć go z Coulsonem, a Coulson zdążył odebrać.

\- Kapitanie. Panie Stark – pozdrowił ich Phil z tym swoim sztucznym uśmiechem i wyuczoną uprzejmością. Tony’emu nie umknęło jednak z jakim rozczuleniem wpatrywał się w Steve’a. Miał ochotę krzyknąć mu prosto w twarz, że Kapitan należy tylko do niego i ma trzymać te spojrzenia przy sobie, ale jakiś złośliwy głosik z tyłu głowy powtarzał ze śmiechem, że Coulson pierwszy zaklepał Rogersa. – To dość niespodziewane i muszę was ostrzec, że jesteśmy teraz…

\- Widzisz? – prychnął Tony, odzyskując władzę w strunach głosowych. Nie mógł przepuścić takiej okazji, aby zrazić Steve’a do tego człowiekopodobnego wytworu TARCZY. – Oni już na pewno wiedzą o Lokim.

Cień zdziwienia, który przemknął przez twarz Coulsona był najlepszym potwierdzeniem słów Tony’ego, jakie tylko mogli dostać. Steve zmarszczył brwi.

\- Czy to prawda? – zapytał, a Tony nie potrafił pozbyć się wrażenia, że zrobił to jedynie, aby przyprzeć Coulsona do muru. Po plecach przebiegł mu chłodny dreszcz.

\- Właśnie podjęliśmy w tej sprawie…

\- My również – przerwał mu nieco bezczelnie Steve. – A konkretniej Thor je podjął. Myślę zatem, że byłoby wam na rękę, gdyby Lokiemu włos z głowy nie spadł. O ile oczywiście nie zmusi was bezpośrednio do podjęcia bardziej radykalnych działań.

\- Dziękuję za radę – odparł Coulson, nie przestając się uśmiechać.

Steve rozłączył się bez pożegnania, co zbiło Tony’ego z tropu. Kapitan, którego miał szczęście poznać, niezaprzeczalnie różnił się od jego wyobrażeń, kwitnących od najmłodszego dzieciństwa. Po raz kolejny przyłapał się na byciu urzeczonym jego niewymuszoną i jakże ujmującą złośliwością, o którą zapewne nikt go nie posądzał.

\- Coś się stało? – spytał Steve, obdarzając Tony’ego jednym ze swoich najbardziej czarujących uśmiechów.

\- Nie, nie – zaprzeczył pospiesznie Stark. Może nawet zbyt pospiesznie. – Nie wyskoczyłbyś może ze mną na obiad? – dodał, nim zdołał ugryźć się w język.

Blask zachwytu, który rozświetlił twarz Steve’a uświadomił mu, że gryzłby się zupełnie niepotrzebnie.

\- Bardzo chętnie – odparł ciepło.

\- Bo wiesz, przed chwilą dzwoniła do mnie Wanda i musimy się zastanowić, co zrobić z nieletnim Lokim.

\- Musimy?

\- Tak mi się wydaje.

\- Mi się natomiast wydaje, że opieka nad nieletnimi jest obowiązkiem najbliższej rodziny, czyli w tym przypadku Thora.

Tony z zachwytem obserwował ogniki przemykające w oczach Steve’a. Czy to oznaczało to, co Tony miał nadzieję, że oznaczało? Czy Steve naprawdę miał na myśli to, co Tony chciał, żeby miał na myśli?

\- W takim razie nie zamierzam się z tobą kłócić – odparł, nieśmiałością zaskakując samego siebie.

Ale z drugiej strony – nie mógł przecież znów wszystkiego spieprzyć


	9. IX

\- _Weź się w garść_ – syknął Loki w stronę chłopca skulonego u jego stóp. – _Nic się przecież nie stało._

Chłopiec chlipał dalej; z całej siły objął ramionami podkurczone kolana, jakby w ten sposób mógł się uchronić przed niegodziwością całego świata. Loki nie miał siły rozwiewać tej iluzorycznej bariery – zbyt dobrze pamiętał, jak sam takie budował.

Mimowolnie sięgnął dłoniom ku czarnym zwichrzonym włosom chłopca i przeczesał je delikatnie. Para zielonych oczu spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem.

\- To wszystko twoja wina!

Loki westchnął. Tak, tendencja do obarczania innych winą za własne przewinienia i zarazem brania na barki tych, na które nie miało się wpływu… Zupełnie jakby patrzył na młodszego siebie. Dziwny uścisk w okolicach mostka nie pozwolił mu nakrzyczeć na chłopca, ani tym bardziej podnieść na niego ręki.

\- _Rozmawialiśmy już o tym._

\- Ale ja nadal nic z tego nie rozumiem!

\- _Mówiłem ci. Jesteś mną, a ja jestem tobą._

 _­_ \- To dlaczego wcześniej cię nie było? – prychnął chłopiec, nagle odzyskując butę. – Gdzie byłeś wcześniej? Dlaczego przyszedłeś teraz zniszczyć mi życie?

Kłamca potrząsnął głową. Powiedział już wszystko, co miał mu do powiedzenia. Nie wiedział, jak inaczej wyjaśnić chłopcu to, co miało się teraz stać. Zielona mgła zawirowała złowrogo dookoła. Bardzo powoli zaplatał w niej swoje zaklęcie, które już niedługo miało spowić ich obu. Doskonale wyczuwał nieśmiałe kontr-zaklęcia chłopca, niewprawne, a zarazem genialne w swej prostocie, którymi tak usilnie próbował ochronić swoje jestestwo.

Niby nie rozumiał, co się dzieje, ale z drugiej strony podejrzewał, co miało nadejść.

Dwa umysły nie powinny mieszkać w jednym ciele. Jeden z nich musiał ustąpić.


	10. Chapter 10

Billy z podnieceniem przejrzał się w lustrze. Gdyby jeszcze tydzień temu ktoś powiedziałby mu, że zaprosi do domu najprzystojniejszego chłopaka w szkole, zapewne by go wyśmiał i postukał się palcem w głowę. A jednak – Teddy Altman nadzwyczaj ochoczo przyjął jego zaproszenie i już niedługo miał zadzwonić do drzwi.

Wszystko zaczęło się bardzo niewinnie od projektu na historię. Profesor Gordon dobrał ich w pary według jakiegoś koszmarnie dziwnego systemu, ale Billy’emu to specjalnie nie przeszkadzało, zwłaszcza, że system wskazał Teddy’ego na jego partnera. Żeby było jeszcze lepiej – temat ich referatu brzmiał „Człowiek, który zmienił Amerykę”.

Jednogłośnie wybrali Steve’a Rogersa.

Referat już dawno był napisany i nawet oceniony, a oni wciąż nie mogli przestać ze sobą rozmawiać. Gdy omówili już wszystko, co wiązało się z Kapitanem Ameryką, przeszli na Tony’ego Starka, potem na Avengers, Fantastyczną Czwórkę i profesora Charlesa Xaviera. Wspólnym tematom nie było końca i Billy szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że Teddy jest właśnie tym jedynym, z którym mógłby mówić o wszystkim i o niczym, patrzeć w tym samym kierunku i o tym samym milczeć. Dlatego właśnie gdy jego rodzice oznajmili, że muszą wyjechać na kilka dni, niby mimochodem zapytał, czy wolno mu zaprosić na noc kolegę.

Zgodzili się, jak zwykle. Dali mu nawet więcej pieniędzy, żeby mogli sobie zamówić pizzę i wypożyczyć jakiś film. Czy można sobie wyobrazić lepszych rodziców? Nie, to chyba niemożliwe.

Rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi. Billy jeszcze raz poprawił włosy po czym pobiegł otworzyć.

\- Hej – rzucił Teddy’emu.

\- Hej.

Mieli dokładnie takie same koszulki z logiem Avengers, z których cały dochód przeznaczany był na dzieci poszkodowane przez wojny. Chłopcy spojrzeli na siebie z rozbawieniem po czym wybuchnęli śmiechem.

\- Masz więcej takich koszulek? – zapytał Teddy, wchodząc do środka.

\- Takich? Kupiłem cztery.

\- Miałem na myśli „takich samych jak moje”.

\- Że niby od ciebie ściągam? – Billy udał oburzenie. Nie dodał natomiast, że najchętniej ściągnąłby coś nie „od” niego, ale „z” niego.

Momentalnie robi im się miło, ciepło i przyjemnie. Zamówili pizzę, którą dostawca przyniósł im, gdy przebrnęli już przez ponad połowę garderoby Billy’ego. Okazało się, że pizzę również lubią taką samą, a filmów wypożyczać nie muszą, bo te z kolekcji Kaplana w zupełności im wystarczą.

Usiedli obok siebie na kanapie. Szczerze mówiąc Billy’ego niespecjalnie obchodziło to, co działo się na ekranie telewizora. Dużo bardziej musiał się skupiać na tym, aby jego głowa nie opadła na ramię Teddy’ego. Było to niebywale trudne, zwłaszcza gdy Teddy niby zupełnie nieświadomie otoczył go ramieniem… Pocałowali się też jakoś zupełnie nieświadomie, nieśmiało, nieumiejętnie, a jednak bardzo jednoznacznie.

Potem już nie bali się obejmować i wszystko było naprawdę cudownie.

Aż do momentu, w którym Billy usłyszał krzyk w głowie.

Zwinął się z bólu i zsunął z sofy. Widział, że Teddy był przerażony i coś do niego mówił, ale nic nie słyszał, tylko ten głos, potężny i przerażający.

\- _Nie ma tu dla ciebie miejsca! Musisz odejść!_

 _\- Zostaw mnie! To moja głowa! ­_ – odkrzyknął drugi głos, dużo słabszy i bardzo przerażony.

\- _Beze mnie w ogóle byś nie istniał! Przyszła pora, byś wreszcie mi ustąpił!_

_\- Nie! Błagam, nie!_

Billy czuł wokół siebie silne ramiona Teddy’ego i chyba właśnie one pomogły mu podjąć decyzję. Kiedyś, dawno temu, postanowił, że nikomu nie zdradzi się ze swoją mocą, przynajmniej dopóki nie okaże się to absolutnie konieczne. Najwidoczniej właśnie teraz nadeszła ta chwila.

\- Zostaw go, zostaw go, zostaw go… - zaczął szeptać, ale głosy nie przestawały się kłócić.

Teddy pogłaskał go po głowie. Spróbował więc jeszcze raz:

\- Zostawgozostawgozostawgo…

Znów nic. Teddy przytulił go jeszcze mocniej, a ich dłonie splotły się mimowolnie. Jeszcze raz.

\- _Zostawgozostawgozostawgozostawgo…_

Destrukcyjna obecność zaczęła ustępować i Billy mógł w końcu uwolnić zaklęcie. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo go to wyczerpało. Gdyby nie Teddy na pewno nie dałby rady. Uśmiechnął się słabo i podniósł oczy by spojrzeć na najprzystojniejszego chłopaka w szkole i aż sapnął ze zdziwienia.

Ramiona, które go obejmowały, były zielone i pokryte łuskami, a ponad nimi unosiły się skrzydła.

\- Billy, ja… - zaczął nieśmiało Teddy, ale Kaplan przerwał mu, wymuszając kolejny pocałunek, tym razem bardziej śmiały, zachłanny, pewny.

Billy nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości, że Teddy jest absolutnie tym jedynym.


End file.
